


[十三金]撞到暗恋自己的室友是双性人怎么办？

by morening



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morening/pseuds/morening
Summary: 排雷: zlatan双性设定注意





	[十三金]撞到暗恋自己的室友是双性人怎么办？

内斯塔一直知道伊布喜欢自己。  
傻子才看不出来伊布赤裸裸的眼神包含的爱意。

从电视上看到伊布被对面的后卫亲了脖子还摸了屁股，内斯塔突然莫名烦躁起来，虽然伊布下意识地快速推开了对方。

内斯塔关了电视回放。平时跟在他身后三米之内的伊布，好不容易拥有了和他做室友的机会，现在竟然不知道去哪了。内斯塔生气地往卫生间走。

以前内斯塔的舍友是皮尔洛，皮尔洛转会之后，新舍友就变成了伊布。说实话内斯塔还有些不适应，他本想躲着伊布，谁知道伊布竟然不缠着他了？

 

伊布身材高大，纵使跪在地上，也让原本宽敞的卫生间显得拥挤狭窄。他感觉这一瞬间时间静止流动了，卫生间门打开的声音让他的心跳都停止了一拍。他不知道内斯塔竟然会用钥匙开门。

内斯塔用钥匙打开卫生间的门，就看到伊布半裸着身体，正背对着门，身上还穿着训练时穿的黑色小背心，该死的小背心真的很像女人穿的胸罩。背部的纹身十分扎眼。他跪在内斯塔的13号球衣上，好像正往下身插……

插假阳具？

“兹拉坦？”

伊布吓了一跳，他抬头看向身后的内斯塔，反应过来后，害羞地合拢双腿。假阳具也脱手了，啪嗒掉在地上。

“桑德罗……”

完了，被内斯塔发现了。

“分开腿，让我看看！”内斯塔的语气有点强硬。兹拉坦拒绝不了。

兹拉坦在内斯塔的注视下，乖乖脱下黑色束胸，一对白白嫩嫩的乳房跳出来，像刚发育的女孩一样，乳晕颜色不深，小巧的乳头粉粉的，随着呼吸微微晃动。内斯塔伸手去戳了戳，软绵绵，沉甸甸的像刚结的果实，手感滑腻。怪不得最近伊布很少在人前脱球衣了，小背心也一直不脱，原来是乳房发育，变大了。

伊布又朝着内斯塔大掰着双腿，阴囊和菊穴之间有一条隐蔽的小缝紧紧闭合着，在内斯塔的注视下湿淋淋的正在淌水，淫水都流到内斯塔的球衣上，晕湿了一块。肥厚的阴唇和小巧的花核微微颤抖。伊布咬着嘴唇低着头，头发散在脸的两侧，不敢直视内斯塔。

“兹拉坦，你喜欢我吗，嗯？”

伊布怕内斯塔生气，闭着嘴摇头。

“那你为什么在我的球衣上自慰？”

内斯塔伸出手指探到伊布的花穴里，没有搅弄就沾了一手晶晶亮亮的淫水。他把手指伸到伊布的嘴里，伊布马上乖乖舔着内斯塔手指上沾的自己的淫水，柔软的小舌头灵活地在粗糙的手指上绕来绕去。看着伊布的长睫毛上下扇动。内斯塔好奇地掐了掐伊布的阴蒂。伊布软软地呻吟着，对着内斯塔大张着腿，身下淌了一大滩水，不得不哀求内斯塔。

“桑德罗……”

“嗯？”

“兹拉坦……兹拉坦……想要……”

“要什么？”

“要……要桑德罗的大肉棒……肏兹拉坦的骚穴……”

内斯塔被伊布的骚话说得有些动容，他脱下白色内裤不留情地塞到伊布嘴里，伊布呜呜地扭着屁股，臀肉摩擦冰凉的地板，嘴里满满的都是内斯塔的男性味道。口水也都被内斯塔的内裤吸收了。

内斯塔一边用三根手指给伊布后穴扩张，一边低头去舔伊布的花穴。伊布的阴茎，后穴和花穴一起流水。内斯塔舌头探进伊布窄小的阴道里，舌头扫过伊布的花核，滋滋地用力吸吮伊布的淫水，色情的水声让伊布的花穴敏感地抽搐收缩着。第一次被人舔穴，敏感的伊布被内斯塔大力吸到潮吹，大量骚水流进了内斯塔的嘴里。

嘴里的内裤被内斯塔拿走，伊布粗喘着，眼角还挂着眼泪，刚刚经历了高潮，还处在空白期。他想射精了。龟头滑滑湿湿的，马眼大张，从里面冒出淫液。还差一点，就差一点，他想自己撸动着自己的阴茎，却被内斯塔制止了。

内斯塔把伊布手腕的黑色头绳扯下来绑在伊布的阴茎上，勒住龟头。皮筋有一圈正好卡在冠状沟里，不让伊布射精。伊布难受地抓着内斯塔的手臂，身上出了一层汗。

“啊哈……桑德罗……嗯……啊……放开……”

伊布的阴茎被皮筋勒的又胀又难受，半硬地翘着，冠状沟被勒得充血发紫，留下深深的痕迹。伊布软软地求内斯塔把皮筋拿下来，让他射。内斯塔亲亲伊布的嘴，看着被欺负的伊布有些可爱，过了一阵就扯下了皮筋。又帮助伊布狠狠撸动了几次阴茎。伊布爽得终于射了出来，喷得内斯塔一手都是乳白色的精液。

“射得真快……”内斯塔把手上的精液涂抹到伊布的挺立娇小的乳房上。

内斯塔草草扩张完了伊布的花穴，把硬挺的粗大紫黑的肉棒，噗嗤一声捅进伊布的穴里。把伊布的小花穴毫无缝隙地填满。伊布的女穴里又热又滑，死死箍着内斯塔，内斯塔被夹得差点精关失守，生气地大力拍打伊布的臀肉，“放松点！”

“这东西操得你舒服还是我操得你更舒服？”

内斯塔把假阳具插到伊布嘴里，身下肉棒继续往深处顶送，鸡蛋大小的龟头正卡在伊布的子宫口。囊袋紧密地贴着伊布的穴口，内斯塔粗硬的阴毛扎得伊布臀部痒极了，却不能挠。

“唔……桑德罗……啊哈……太粗了……啊……”

伊布的阴道像有无数饥渴的小嘴一样吃着内斯塔的大肉棒。内斯塔的巨根快速地在伊布身体里抽插着，偶尔顶到伊布的子宫里，伊布就自然地收缩骚逼紧紧夹着内斯塔不让内斯塔离开，伊布的阴唇被操得外翻，透明的骚水像小溪一样汩汩流出。地上湿了一大片。

内斯塔一边不停操干伊布，一边去吸伊布的奶头。他用粗糙的手把伊布的嫩乳挤成不同的形状，咬着伊布的乳头狠狠吸吮。伊布的乳房胀大，乳晕颜色变深，乳头变硬变大，由内而外地瘙痒难耐。

“啊……不要……吸……”

不一会儿竟然有奶水冲破乳孔，被内斯塔吸进嘴里。奶水味道很淡，有一点点甜味，量也很少。

“兹拉坦，你的奶好甜……”

内斯塔对着伊布的胸又啃又舔，一直把伊布全部乳汁吸干，又换另一边继续吸。伊布花穴被肉棒充实着，但菊穴被扩张之后没有肉棒插入，空虚异常。

“桑德罗……后边……也要……”

内斯塔又狠狠抽插百余下，射在伊布的女穴里，用阴茎牢牢堵住伊布的阴道，把精液射到伊布的子宫里。热烫的浓精冲击着子宫，伊布着急地哭出来，“呜……兹拉坦会……怀孕吗……”

内斯塔抽出软下来的大屌，塞到伊布的嘴里，让伊布舔。伊布用小嘴舔干净了鸡巴上的精液和淫水。又含了含内斯塔圆圆鼓鼓的囊袋。然后就扶着重新硬起来的大肉棒，自己坐了上去。大肉棒插进伊布的后穴里，紧致湿滑，充满肠液的内壁像一张张小嘴在吸内斯塔的鸡巴。

伊布自己坐在上面上下吞吐，每次坐到底，内斯塔的肉棒就插到最深处。顶得伊布抑制不住地一阵浪叫。伊布的奶子上下摇晃着，内斯塔两手抓住，用力揉捏，挤出乳沟，可怜的奶头被内斯塔又扯又拽，绕着圈按压揉捏。

伊布骑在内斯塔身上，肉棒像钉在他的骚穴里一样。又在内斯塔身上骑乘了数百下，内斯塔射到伊布的后穴里，这次不仅是精液，还有尿液。

空气里充满尿骚味，又热又多的液体，让伊布羞耻地哭出声。

内斯塔拿了一个肛塞塞住伊布潺潺冒水的后穴，堵住伊布一肚子的精液和尿液。伊布扭动着腰，难受呻吟。

内斯塔亲亲伊布的耳朵，“兹拉坦，乖，给我生个孩子好不好？”

内斯塔用力按按伊布隆起的肚子，伊布体内胀得难受，仿佛真的怀了孩子一般。他只能呜呜地哭着，既点头又摇头。

过了一会儿，内斯塔抱着瘫软的伊布在浴室清理。内斯塔拿掉肛塞，伊布后穴哗哗地流水，手指抠弄伊布的两个小穴，拿着花洒对着伊布的小穴冲洗，强力的水流打击着敏感的穴口，伊布用腿勾着内斯塔无力地撒娇。

“桑德罗……要……”

内斯塔抓住伊布乱动的脚，用吻堵住伊布的嘴，“欠操！”

内斯塔把伊布抱到床上，“兹拉坦你是不是勾引那个后卫了？”

伊布被喜欢的人操得浑身发软，躺在内斯塔怀里，一时没反应过来，“嗯？”什么后卫？

内斯塔生气地咬了咬伊布的脖子，“到处发情！”

伊布想起来了，自己被对面后卫亲了一口。他眨眨无辜的眼睛，“桑德罗……你吃醋了啊……”

内斯塔也没掩饰，“是又怎么样。”

然后内斯塔用阴茎顶了顶伊布的红肿的屁股。凑到伊布耳边小声说，“以后你只能被我一个人操……知道吗！”

 

 

主题:撞到暗恋自己的室友是双性人怎么办？

1L:什么鬼？双性？？可爱吗？？在一起啊！！！

2L:搞他搞他！！

3L:卧槽好尴尬……不喜欢他就当做无事发生吧……

4L:太绿了……我不信有双性人。

5L:……楼主你怎么发现的……？

6L:目测楼主就是那个双性人吧……

内斯塔看看乱七八糟的回复，又看看一边噘嘴睡觉，一边死死抓着他手臂不放的人。

伊布可爱吗？  
嗯。还行吧。

 

fin.


End file.
